


Just a Fading Memory

by Magical_Axolotl



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Axolotl/pseuds/Magical_Axolotl
Summary: Algunos días eran más fáciles que otros. Había días en los que podía deslizar una cuchilla a través de una garganta y luego dormir sin problemas; otros días, la mayoría, no eran tan buenos.Rhy Maresh ya no está en casa, su hermano ya no está con él y Osaron sigue empeñado en encontrar el equilibrio, desapareciendo a la mitad del universo.





	Just a Fading Memory

**Author's Note:**

> El título lo tomé de un verso de White Flag, del grupo Normandie.
> 
> Puede haber inconsistencias con la línea temporal de la película, realmente me di cuenta tiempo después y como se trata de una exploración del personaje lo dejé así.

 

Algunos días eran más fáciles que otros. Había días en los que podía deslizar una cuchilla a través de una garganta y luego dormir sin problemas; otros días, la mayoría, no eran tan buenos. Días en los que no podía ignorar el dolor y, sin embargo, no podía dejar que se le notara en el rostro. Su padre, no, Osaron -su padre jamás lo habría mirado con tanta decepción, o así lo recordaba- sonreía cada vez que el dolor se filtraba en su voz o en su rostro, incluso en su andar. Detestaba aquella sonrisa que le recordaba lo que nunca había logrado ser:  _ Kell _ . 

 

Se acomodó la mandíbula,  _ crack _ , se había descuidado al pensar en su hermano. Volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre frente a él. No sonrió, sacó una segunda cuchilla y se inclinó hacia un lado cuando este se lanzó nuevamente contra él. Hundió en filo bajo sus costilla hasta que chocó con el hueso y se frenó. Rhy se irguió con calma, el hombre cayó al suelo. A su alrededor todo ardía, el resto de sus hermanos ya se había reunido llevando La noticia: Osaron había llegado para salvarlos. Rhy volvió la mirada al cadáver, apoyó el pie en su cadera y envolvió la empuñadura con sus -no, con esos- dedos. Con un simple movimiento, de esos que hacen parecer el asunto más sencillo de lo que realmente es, sacó el arma, la limpio con la ropa del muerto, la retrajo y guardó en su funda. El brazo le dolía, pero el dolor real solo llegaba por encima del codo, el resto era la respuesta de los circuitos averiados que se conectaban a su cerebro. Movió los dedos y se dedicó a sentir el mecanismo mientras, en otra parte, los lamentos disminuían al desaparecer la mitad de ellos de súbito. 

 

Era uno de esos días en los que lo que quedaba de su conciencia se clavaba como un puñal en su pecho. Días en los que la oscuridad se cernía sobre él incluso a la luz del día. Se preguntó qué hacía allí, la respuesta inicial sería Osaron pero en el fondo Rhy atribuía la culpa a otro: Kell. Siempre sería Kell, aquel niño que cuando Rhy tenía tres años sus padres le había presentado como hermano, aquel pelirrojo cuya historia estaba tan enredada con la suya que le costaba separar una de otra y, a pesar de ello, ahora no estaban juntos. Kell se había ido, porque era fuerte, más que Rhy. Kell se había ido, abandonándolo a merced de la decepción de Osaron a quien no le costaba más que respirar para hacer saber a Rhy que era un fracaso, que jamás estaría a la altura de Kell. 

 

Kell se había ido, porque se había ganado la confianza de Osaron. Kell le había prometido siempre estar a su lado. Poco le había costado irse y dejarlo allí. 

 

Rhy quería, desde niño, ser como Kell. No hacer comandos de sangre, sino ser fuerte. A veces, al clavar una espada, al romper un cuello, retorcer alguna extremidad, pensaba en Kell. Pensaba en cuánto deseaba que ese dolor fuera suyo, en hacerle saber como se había sentido cada vez que entrenaban y Rhy terminaba en el suelo, ahogando la necesidad de pedir clemencia. Rhy si se había hecho más fuerte, pero Kell también y por eso jamás lograría alcanzarlo. Se dio vuelta para regresar a la nave, el discurso de salvación le aburría. 

 

Observó con detalle la mano que conocía a la perfección y que, aunque estaba unida a su brazo, no era suya. Siempre sería un recuerdo más de sus derrotas. Los días malos le costaba reconocerse en su propio cuerpo porque desde hacía años aquello que había sido realmente suyo había ido desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado. Cada día había menos Rhy y más máquina, la simple idea le aterraba y se aferraba al odio, al desprecio y a la envidia, pero sobre todo a la nostalgia para recordarse que el era Rhy Maresh, hijo de Maxim y Emira, reyes de Arnes, y no el monstruo que Osaron había construido, aquel cuyas manos jamás podrían ser limpiadas. 

 

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, mientras su mente se iba lentamente hacia la bruma del sueño, vencer a Kell, demostrar que valía, que podía superarlo, que podía ser mejor. Entonces Kell yacería en el charco de su propia sangre, sentenciado por abandonarlo, por romper su promesa. 

 

¿Y después qué? En ese momento poco le importaba. Después, después podría deshacerse en paz de esa vida que no era suya, o eso quería pensar. Pensó en sus padres y una lágrima halló el camino hasta su barbilla, fue la única. Alzó las defensas nuevamente, no podía dar paso a la debilidad. Un segundo de flaqueza y terminaría perdiendo el ojo que le quedaba, aquel que era realmente suyo. 

 

Después, después Rhy mataría a Osaron. Y la galaxia sería suya. Entonces, el pasado dejaría de importarle, de dolerle. Sería libre. Podría volver a casa y fingir que Rhy Maresh no había muerto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente está cuenta es de Magical Axolotl pero pedí las llaves amablemente. No suelo ponerle título a lo que escribo, originalmente se llama 001-Rhy. Hablando con ella surgió esta loca idea de hacer un AU de Guardianes de la Galaxia, la premisa fue: ¿qué pasaría si Rhy y Kell tuvieran una relación como la de Nebula y Gamora?
> 
> La idea es seguir escribiendo, tengo algunas notas y quizás, si consigo motivarme, lo haga. No suelo escribir fanfics pero amo imaginar AUs y espero que si llegan hasta aquí lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Tal vez en algún momento tratemos de traducirlo.
> 
> Axolotl Prince~


End file.
